Protection rapprochée
by Sabivamp
Summary: OS pour le concours Bloody Valentine Contest - Mon amie vidée de son sang sous mes yeux, ma vie sauvée in extremis, mais pour combien de temps ? Le destin me rattrapera-t-il ?


**Coucou à tous !**

**Voilà je me suis lancer dans l'écriture d'un nouvel OS, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il vaut, ce sera à vous d'en juger.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Robisous**

**Sabi**

**Edit le 16 mars 2009!! mais vous tous d'avoir lu mon os et un énorme merci à tout ceux qui ont voté pour mon OS qui a terminé 3ème exéquo avec avec Lilispank et Mia!!!**

* * *

**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**  
**Cas:** Protection Rapprochée  
**avocat de la défense**: Sabivamp  
**suspects**: Edward / Bella  
**responsabilité :** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidement à S. Meyrer.  
**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/**

* * *

Protection Rapprochée

_Pas de destin mais seulement ce que nous faisons…_

J'étais encore en retard, Jessica allait m'achever cette fois-ci. J'arpentais les rues sinueuses de Seattle avançant aussi vite que je le pouvais avec mes escarpins qui maltraitaient mes pauvres petits pieds. Ma longue robe noire de cocktail m'empêchait de faire de grands pas malgré qu'elle soit fendue jusque sur le haut de la cuisse. Comment osais-je porter cela, moi qui ne m'habillais qu'en jeans et basket ? Une idée de ma mère Renée. « Bella, tu vas finir par rester vieille fille en continuant à t'habiller comme un garçon manqué ». Vieille fille à vingt trois ans ! Elle poussait un peu ! « Sois sexy ! Ne fais pas honte à ton amie !». Merci maman pour ton soutien ! Et voilà comment je m'étais retrouvée avec cinq centimètres de talon aux pieds, des bas résilles qui remplaçaient mes traditionnelles chaussettes de sport et une robe plus qu'aguichante.

Je pressai le pas dans une ruelle pour me rendre au vernissage de Jessica qui exposait, avec d'autres artistes, ses premières toiles. Un bruit strident derrière moi me stoppa net et je me retournai pour voir d'où cela venait. Mes yeux balayèrent la rue de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche mais je ne remarquai rien. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder et continuai ma course. Je fis à peine deux pas que je me pris un obstacle et reculai précipitamment sous le choc. Je venais de percuter le corps d'un homme aussi dur et froid que du marbre et qui portait un costume noir et une chemise blanche. De son bras, il me retint pour m'empêcher de basculer en arrière. Je fus alors plaquée de nouveau contre lui. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits et mon équilibre. Je redressai enfin la tête pour voir le visage de mon sauveur. Mon cœur manqua un battement sur ma découverte. C'était Edward Cullen, l'objet de toutes mes pensées et de tous mes fantasmes. Je sentis aussitôt le rouge me monter au visage mais je pâlis aussi vite en voyant l'expression de son visage. Il n'avait pas l'air très content. Je me reculai pour me détacher à regret de son corps, ne quittant pas ses yeux une seconde. Un nœud se forma au niveau de mon ventre, son regard me fusillait sur place.

- _Tu ne peux pas faire attention et regarder devant toi quand tu marches ? _Me blâma-t-il.

- _Je…je suis désolée, par…pardon._ Balbutiai-je, perdant tous mes moyens.

Il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin qui se trouvait être le même que le mien : la salle de vernissage. Je le laissai entrer en premier avec une bonne longueur d'avance, ne voulant pas être mêlée à un nouvel incident avec lui.

Je pénétrai à mon tour et cherchai Jessica du regard parmi tous les invités. Après quelques minutes de recherche, je la trouvai enfin au fond de la galerie à côté de ses peintures. Je sillonnai la foule pour la traverser et rejoindre mon amie. « Amie », bon j'exagérais un peu car j'avais souvent du mal à la supporter mais elle parlait tellement d'elle qu'elle ne se préoccupait pas de mes états d'âme et pour cela je lui en étais reconnaissante.

- _Bella ! Te voilà enfin !_

- _Oui, je suis désolée du retard mais ma mère…_

- _Whouah, tu es superbe ainsi ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu en robe ! Tu es pas mal un peu pomponnée tout compte fait !_

_- Euh merci, je…_

_- Dis-moi, tu as vu Mike ?_

Ah oui, j'avais oublié de préciser qu'avec elle, je ne pouvais pas en placer une, c'était un dialogue à sens unique.

- _Non, je ne l'ai pas vu._

_- Pff, il devrait être là depuis une demi-heure ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Mais au fait, tu ne devais pas venir accompagnée comme je te l'ai demandé ?_

_- Jacob doit venir me rejoindre directement ici. _La prévins-je_._

_- Encore ce __boulet__ !_

_- Hey, c'est mon meilleur ami !_

_- Oui mais ce n'est pas ton petit ami ! Bon sang Bella, trouve-toi un mec, un vrai !!_

J'allais répliquer quand je sentis mon téléphone vibrer à l'intérieur de mon sac à main. Je m'en emparai et pianotai dessus, j'avais reçu un texto.

« Salut Bella, je ne peux pas te rejoindre, mon père est souffrant. Désolé et bonne Saint Valentin. Jacob.»

_- Oh non, _dis-je en le lisant.

_- Qui est-ce ?_

_- C'est Jacob, il ne peut pas venir, son père est souffrant._

_- Ouais, la belle excuse, comme si « papa » ne pouvait pas se soigner tout seul. Quel dégonflé ! Je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois, trouve-toi un vrai mec !_

Je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête avec elle alors je décidai de changer de sujet.

_- Tu me montres tes œuvres ?_

_- Ok, suis-moi._

Elle me montra les cinq toiles qu'elle exposait parmi tous les autres amateurs d'art, tout en jetant un œil de temps en temps du côté de l'entrée. J'écoutai ses explications sur ses œuvres d'une oreille distraite, n'y connaissant rien à l'art et ne reconnaissant aucun talent à ses peintures. Je repensais plutôt à ma rencontre inattendue avec Edward Cullen. Il était étudiant en fac de droit, comme moi. J'avais la chance de pouvoir le voir tous les jours car nous avions les mêmes cours et étions dans le même amphithéâtre. Il se mettait toujours à la même place, seul, tout en haut côté mur. J'avais l'impression que les cours l'ennuyaient et qu'il n'écoutait pas les professeurs, il semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées. En tout cas, je devais sûrement me tromper car il avait d'excellents résultats qui le plaçaient premier de la classe et de loin, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le réjouir outre mesure. Il avait l'air blasé de tout, de la vie, comme si plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre, comme s'il savait tout. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'était pas heureux. Pourtant, il n'avait rien à envier à personne, il était beau et ténébreux comme un dieu, ses cheveux cuivrés étaient coiffés en bataille et ses yeux, avec leur couleur si particulière, étaient un mélange de miel et d'ambre mais d'une profondeur à vous couper le souffle. Je le voyais toujours seul, mis à part sa sœur Alice qui l'accompagnait de temps en temps lorsqu'ils avaient les mêmes cours. Il se mettait volontairement à l'écart, préférant sans doute la solitude à une mauvaise compagnie. Il avait un côté assez sombre qui me faisait peur parfois et qui m'intriguait. J'aurais aimé le connaître mais il ne me connaissait même pas et je ne savais même pas s'il avait déjà posé les yeux sur moi. J'étais transparente devant lui et inexistante, sans le moindre intérêt.

_- Edward Cullen n'arrête pas de te regarder…_

_- Quoi ?_ Cette réflexion me sortit de mes pensées.

_- Edward Cullen te mate_. Répéta-t-elle.

Je tournai alors mon regard dans la direction qu'elle m'indiqua et je remarquai qu'il me fixait effectivement. Je baissai aussitôt la tête lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent. Je devins complètement écarlate en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. « Merci mon dieu ! A présent il savait que j'existais ! »

_- Tu as une touche, veinarde ! _Me taquina Jessica.

- _Ça, ça m'étonnerait, il me déteste autant que je le déteste !_ Euh, pour ma part, ce n'était pas vrai. _Et en plus, il me fait peur ! _Ça, c'était vrai même si je me sentais très attirée par lui. La part de mystère qu'il gardait en lui m'effrayait un peu tout comme elle m'attirait.

- _Crois-moi, tu as une touche ! Ah, ça y est, voilà Mike ! Bella, dis-moi comment tu me trouves ? Je n'ai rien entre les dents ? _Me demanda-t-elle en me faisant son plus beau sourire. _Et mon haleine, tu peux sentir ?_ Elle me souffla dans les narines. Je bloquai ma respiration, ne préférant pas me soumettre à cette torture.

_- Non tu n'as rien, tu es parfaite !_

_- Génial !_

_- Salut les filles !_ Dit-il en nous rejoignant.

_- Salut Mike._

Jessica se jeta littéralement sur lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. J'esquissai discrètement des pas en arrière pour entamer ma retraite, je ne tenais pas à tenir la chandelle, surtout le jour de la Saint-Valentin !

_- Hey, Bella ?_ M'interpella Jessica alors que je faisais demi-tour.

_- Oui ? _

_- Est-ce que tu peux me prêter ton manteau, car Mike souhaite me parler en privé à l'extérieur et ma veste est au vestiaire, ça fait trop loin ?_

_- Bien sûr._ Je retirai ma veste et la lui tendis. _Tiens, mais elle s'appelle revient._

_- T'inquiète, juste le temps de…hum… et on revient_. Me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil tout en s'éloignant pour rejoindre Mike.

Je me retrouvai ainsi toute seule devant ces horribles peintures. Je me risquai à jeter un œil du côté d'Edward, il était toujours là, son regard toujours posé sur moi. Il n'avait pas changé par rapport à notre collision de tout à l'heure, son visage était toujours aussi froid et ses yeux me fusillaient sur place. Je sentis tout le ressentiment qu'il avait à mon égard. Il me détestait, mais pourquoi ? Lui qui ne m'avait jamais remarqué avant ce jour, que pouvait-il bien s'être passé pour en arriver là ce soir ?

Je détournai mon regard et le reportai sur le reste de l'assemblée lorsque je remarquai que Mike était revenu. Mais où était Jessica ? J'allai à sa rencontre.

_- Où est Jessica ?_

_- Dehors._

_- Pourquoi ne rentre-t-elle pas ?_

_- Elle n'est pas en état._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Je viens de rompre._

_-Oh._ Répondis-je surprise. _Je vais la voir._

Quel gougeât ce mec, la plaquer le soir de son vernissage et le jour de la Saint-Valentin en plus. Vraiment, il n'avait aucun tact celui-là. Je plaignais sincèrement Jessica. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça lorsqu'elle l'avait accompagné à l'extérieur. Quel con !

Je sortis dehors, l'air était plus frais et je tremblai légèrement. Je frictionnai mes bras pour me tenir chaud. J'arpentai la rue à la recherche de Jessica. Elle ne devait pas être très loin. Je fis le tour du pâté de maison mais je ne la trouvai pas. Je repris la ruelle d'où j'étais partie et continuai plus loin. Il faisait très sombre et la ruelle était très mal éclairée. J'entendis les miaulements d'un chat tout près d'ici. Je bifurquai au coin de la rue et découvris un petit chaton qui léchouillait un liquide visqueux dégoulinant sur la chaussée. J'élargis mon champ de vision et distinguai des pieds dont les chaussures à hauts talons m'étaient familières. Mes yeux remontèrent sur le corps qui était allongé sur les pavés, un homme était accroupi sur elle en train de lui mordre le cou. Une énorme flaque de sang entourait le corps sans vie de Jessica. Mon cœur se serra et j'en eus la nausée.

_- Oh mon dieu ! Jessica_… Murmurai-je en plaquant mes mains sur ma bouche.

L'homme se redressa et se retourna en une fraction de seconde pour me dévisager. Il m'avait entendue alors que j'avais seulement murmuré. Il était plutôt grand, musclé, ses cheveux longs étaient attachés et il ne portait qu'un jean, son torse étant dénudé. Il me fixa de ses yeux sombres et rougeoyants. Mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement et la peur me submergea. Je fis un pas en arrière, puis un autre et encore un autre, et je me retournai rapidement pour me mettre à courir aussi vite que mes pieds me le permettaient. Je n'avais pas aligné trois pas que ma cheville se tordit sous la hauteur de mon escarpin. Je perdis l'équilibre et chutai brusquement sur le sol, m'égratignant les mains, les coudes et les genoux mais épargnant ma tête. L'homme s'approcha et me releva en empoignant violement ma chevelure pour me coller contre le mur d'une maison.

Maintenue dos au mur par une poigne de fer, je ne pouvais pas fuir. Il pressa son corps contre le mien. Je plaquai mes mains sur son torse pour le repousser de toutes mes forces mais mes efforts étaient vaincs. Il était trop fort pour moi. Il emprisonna mes mains avec les siennes qui étaient glacées et souleva mes bras au dessus de ma tête. Avec l'ongle de son pouce, il entailla mon poignet. Je ne pus retenir un cri de douleur. Il avait réussi à me trancher les veines. Une longue larme de sang se mit à couler sur mon avant-bras puis sur mon coude pour terminer sa course le long de mon bras. Il approcha son visage et, de sa langue, lécha la longue traînée de sang, en commençant par le haut de mon épaule pour remonter jusqu'à mon poignet. A cet endroit, je sentis sa bouche s'abreuver de mon sang et le sucer.

- _Hum, je me suis trompé de fille, c'était toi que je voulais et pourtant, elle avait ton odeur._ Constata-t-il_. Hum_, gémit-il de nouveau, _ce sang quel délice..._

- _Lâchez-moi, laissez-moi partir, je vous en supplie_. Implorai-je sans espoir.

_- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible. Je dois te tuer, pour notre salut à tous._ Ses doigts pressèrent un peu plus fort mon entaille et mon sang coula de nouveau. Il s'en délecta encore et encore, comme une douce torture qu'il voulait m'infliger avant le coup fatal. Comme s'il mangeait d'abord les miettes avant de s'emparer de la part du gâteau.

Je commençai à sentir mon corps s'affaiblir au fur et à mesure qu'il me vidait de mon sang. Je le vis soudain se raidir et se redresser. Sa bouche exprima un rictus de souffrance. Son corps se sépara du mien et il fit quelques pas en arrière. Je découvris alors dans l'ombre de mon agresseur un homme qui se tenait derrière lui. Je ne distinguai pas ses traits, il faisait trop sombre. Il empoigna l'homme par le cou au point de l'étrangler et tira très fort sur sa tête qui finit par céder et se détacher du corps sous ses cris torturés. L'homme continua à s'acharner sur le corps de mon agresseur en lui arrachant tous ses membres, un par un, jusqu'à en faire un tas. Il sortit une flasque de sa veste, déversa le contenu sur le corps démembré et y mit le feu.

Je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce, complètement figée sous le choc, mes yeux braqués sur mon sauveur. Mais l'était-il vraiment ? Car la violence avec laquelle il avait malmené mon assaillant me terrifia. Il s'approcha de moi et son visage apparut sous la lumière. Je poussai un léger soupir de soulagement.

_- Edward… ?_

_- Tu n'as rien ?_

_- Non, juste quelques égratignures, merci je…_

_- La prochaine fois, évite de te promener seule la nuit dans des ruelles sombres. C'est à se demander si tu ne souhaites pas mourir ou si tu ne cherches pas à te faire agresser. _Me reprocha-t-il.

_- Comment oses-tu…_

_- Je ne serai peut-être pas là la prochaine fois pour te venir en aide._

_- Je ne t'ai rien demandé !_ M'énervai-je devant son arrogance.

_- Je sais mais sans moi, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est et tu le sais très bien._

_- Je…je cherchais mon amie, il l'a tuée._

_- Je sais, j'ai vu son corps. Je vais m'en occuper, il vaut mieux que tu ne vois pas ça._

Il s'approcha plus près de moi, sortit un mouchoir de sa poche qu'il noua et serra fort autour de mon poignet pour comprimer la plaie. Puis il retira sa veste et la passa sur mes épaules.

_- Retourne devant l'entrée de la salle d'exposition, attends-moi là-bas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps._ Me dit-il de son ténor doux et grave à la fois.

_-Mais, je…_

_- Je n'ai pas le temps de tergiverser avec toi alors ne discute pas et vas-y !_ Gronda-t-il.

Je ne me fis pas prier et me sauvai rapidement, ne voulant pas subir les foudres de sa colère. Quel garçon lunatique. L'instant d'avant, il se montrait doux et attentionné et l'instant d'après, il se mettait dans une colère noire.

Je n'eus pas à attendre très longtemps, il me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'approcha de moi et posa son bras derrière mon dos.

_- Viens, je t'emmène en lieu sûr, on va soigner tes blessures._

_- Mais, et Jessica, il faut prévenir la police et s'occuper de son corps._

_- Peux-tu arrêter de discuter toutes mes décisions ? _S'exaspéra-t-il. _Je me suis occupé de son corps et je t'expliquerai le reste plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu me suis et plus un mot._

J'obtempérai sans broncher, ce mec était canon mais il avait un fichu caractère. Je commençai à me poser pas mal de questions à son sujet. Quel était son secret ? Car il devait bien en avoir un, on ne démembre pas un corps à mains nues même en ayant une force de cheval.

J'essayai de marcher à ses côtés, je courrais presque pour tenir la distance. Et paf ! Ma cheville se tordit de nouveau et cette fois-ci, j'entendis un craquement. J'amorçais déjà ma chute en plaçant mes bras en avant mais je ne touchai jamais le sol. Une main puissante me retint par le coude.

_- Et la prochaine fois, prends d'autres chaussures._ Me dit-il en me portant dans ses bras.

_- Désolée, je n'avais pas prévu de me faire agresser ni qu'on tuerait mon amie. Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je peux marcher !_

_- Tu en es sûre ?_ Demanda-t-il en me reposant si brutalement que je dus m'accrocher à son cou pour reprendre mon équilibre.

Je le lâchai rapidement et essayai de marcher mais dès que j'appuyai sur mon pied, ce dernier me fit tellement souffrir et je poussai un cri de douleur.

_- Tu vois, tu ne peux pas marcher ! _

Il me reprit dans ses bras et m'amena jusqu'à sa voiture. Il me tint avec une main pour ouvrir la portière de sa Porsche grise avec l'autre main et me déposa sur le siège. Qu'est-ce que j'avais rêvé de pouvoir m'asseoir à ses côtés dans cette voiture ! Il referma la porte et prit place derrière le volant. Il démarra et nous sortîmes de cette ruelle.

_- Où m'emmènes-tu ?_

_- Chez moi, il faut que je soigne tes blessures et que je les examine._

_- Pourquoi veux-tu les examiner ?_

_- …_

_- Très bien… quand est-ce que j'aurai la réponse à toutes mes interrogations ?_

_- Une fois que tu seras soignée et que tu auras mangé. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces après tout le sang que tu as perdu._

Je passai le reste du trajet en silence, jetant de temps à autre un œil indiscret sur lui. Ce n'était pas souvent que j'avais la chance de le voir d'aussi près et je devais avouer qu'il était encore plus séduisant de près. Je n'arrivais plus à quitter son visage des yeux, sa beauté m'hypnotisait.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça et pourquoi tu as la bouche ouverte ?_

Ce ne fut qu'en écoutant sa réflexion que je remarquai mon état de béatitude. J'étais quasiment en train de baver devant lui. Je fermai les yeux et tournai la tête. Il fallait que je me reprenne sinon il allait vraiment me prendre pour une grosse perverse.

Nous arrivâmes devant chez lui et il me porta à nouveau pour grimper les marches qui menaient à son appartement. Il déverrouilla la porte sans me reposer à terre et l'ouvrit avec son pied. Nous pénétrâmes dans son antre privé dans laquelle je n'aurais jamais espéré y venir un jour. C'était très spacieux et très masculin mais surtout très propre et bien rangé. Il devait avoir les moyens de se payer une femme de ménage, vu le bolide qui était stationné juste devant chez lui.

Il me déposa sur son canapé en cuir blanc.

_- Je vais chercher tout ce qu'il faut pour te soigner, ne bouge pas_.

J'aurais du mal à bouger avec un pied dans le sac !

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec tout le nécessaire de soins et s'assit à côté de moi sur le canapé, sa jambe frôlant la mienne.

_- Je vais d'abord regarder ton poignet_.

Il prit ma main et la retourna. Je sursautai à ce contact car sa main était gelée tout comme celle de mon agresseur. J'en frémis.

_- Ne bouge pas._

Il retira le mouchoir tout ensanglanté et le sang se remit à couler légèrement. Je vis son regard s'assombrir en fixant ma plaie et il poussa un grondement provenant du fond de sa gorge. Il était figé et ne bougeait plus.

_- Edward ?_ L'appelai-je. _Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

Il finit par cligner des yeux et il me regarda.

_- Je n'aurais pas dû respirer._

_- Quoi ?_

_- C'est sans importance._

Il passa son pouce sur ma blessure, recueillant un peu de sang et le porta à sa bouche. Il fronça les sourcils un instant avant de se détendre et d'esquisser un sourire.

_- Parfait ! Aucune trace de venin !_

_- De venin ? Je ne comprends rien ! Quand vas-tu me donner une explication ?_

_- Bientôt._

_- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? _

_- Parce que ce n'est pas le moment._

_- Pffff._ Soupirai-je en m'enfonçant dans le canapé pendant qu'il nettoyait ma plaie.

_- _Ça_ va un peu piquer_. Me prévint-il en passant la compresse imbibée d'alcool.

_- Aille, ça brûle !_

_- _Ça_ ne brûle pas._

_- Mais si ça fait mal !_

_- Chochotte !_

_- Bourreau !_ Répliquai-je en retirant ma main.

Il me la reprit aussitôt.

_- Arrête de bouger ou je t'attache ! J'ai des __menottes__ qui feraient très bien l'affaire ! _Me menaça-t-il.

Il continua ses soins en appliquant des steri-strip sur ma main pour rapprocher les contours de ma plaie puis il protégea le tout avec un plus grand pansement.

_- Voilà, tu pourras sans crainte passer ton poignet sous l'eau, c'est un pansement imperméable._ M'informa-t-il en tenant toujours ma main, son pouce caressant mon poignet.

_- Merci_, lui dis-je.

_- Bon, passons aux autres blessures._

_- Je n'en ai pas d'autre._

_- Et celle-ci ? _M'interpella-t-il en faisant glisser sur le côté la partie de ma robe fendue, dévoilant ma cuisse et mon genou qui saignaient à travers mon bas déchiré.

_- Il faut que je retire ton bas pour nettoyer tout ça_.

« Oh my god ! ». Je sentis aussitôt le sang me monter au visage et je devins écarlate.

Il glissa au sol sur la moquette, un genou à terre pour pouvoir faciliter la manipulation. Ses mains remontèrent ma robe un peu plus haut pour pouvoir atteindre l'extrémité de mon bas. Je sentis la froideur de ses mains se poser de chaque côté de ma cuisse pour faire rouler mon collant sur ma peau. Ce contact, si près de mon intimité, me provoqua des milliers de papillons dans mon bas ventre. Il commençait à faire très chaud malgré son toucher glacé. Il s'appliqua à faire glisser mon bas tout doucement le long de ma jambe jusqu'à ma cheville où je fis une petite grimace de douleur. Je l'avais oubliée aussi celle-là !

Une fois mon bas retiré, il s'intéressa d'abord à ma cheville qu'il maintenait dans ses magnifiques mains. Il la manipula avec une extrême attention et je devais admettre que la froideur de ses mains apaisait ma douleur, elle l'anesthésiait.

_- Aho ! Aho ! _Ça_ fait mal ! _Ça_ fait mal ! _

_- Je sais, je suis désolé. Ta cheville n'est pas fracturée, tu as juste une entorse. Je vais te la remettre._

Il allait s'exécuter lorsque je posai ma main sur la sienne pour le stopper.

_- Attends, attends. Tu veux faire ça là maintenant ?_

_- Oui, il ne faut pas attendre sinon ce sera encore plus douloureux._

_- Oh mon dieu._ M'affolai-je.

_- Attends, je fais te donner quelque chose qui va t'aider._

Il revint quelques instants plus tard un verre à la main, rempli de je ne sais quoi.

_- Tiens, c'est du Cognac. Tu vas le boire au moment où je remettrai ta cheville en place, d'accord ?_

Je pris le verre et hochai la tête.

_- Maintenant !_

Je plaçai le verre au bord de mes lèvres et le soulevai d'un coup, avalant le contenu en deux grandes gorgées. Le liquide me brûla tellement que je me mis à tousser, me rendant à peine compte de la douleur que je ressentis soudainement à la cheville.

_- Voilà, c'est fini. _

_- Merci mon dieu !_ Soufflai-je.

- _Par contre, évite de poser ton pied pendant quelque temps. Je vais retirer ton autre bas car ce sont tes deux genoux que tu as abîmés. C'est dommage car tu as de très jolies jambes_.

Alors là, je me consumai sur place : ses mains sur ma jambe, l'alcool qui me brûlait, plus ce superbe compliment, je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus.

Il releva la tête et croisa mon regard, je le vis esquisser un sourire en coin, j'étais en train de fondre sous son charme. Il savait l'effet qu'il me faisait et il en jouait. Pourtant de son côté, il ne laissait rien transparaître de ce que je lui inspirais. Il gardait toujours cette froideur sur son visage. Il retira l'autre bas et ma douce torture recommença. Le frôlement de ses doigts sur ma cuisse traça un sillon de feu qui remonta jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas crier et pour m'empêcher de lui demander de faire ce que mon corps réclamait.

Il s'appliqua à nettoyer les égratignures sur mes genoux. Je tressaillis à chaque frôlement de sa peau glacée sur la mienne. J'étais complètement envoûtée et à l'affût du moindre contact corporel. Une fois mes genoux soignés, il se redressa et s'assis de nouveau à côté de moi. Cette fois-ci, il s'attaqua à mes coudes et mes mains égratignés au moment où j'avais essayé d'amortir ma chute.

- _J'ai terminé. Si tu souhaites prendre une douche, la salle de bain est de ce côté._ M'indiqua-t-il_. Je vais te prêter des vêtements car ta robe est fichue._

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je constatai l'état de ma robe. Elle était complètement déchirée au niveau des genoux et souillée de sang. En un mot, elle était bonne à jeter.

- _Je veux bien, merci._

Je m'appuyai sur le bord du canapé pour m'aider à me mettre de debout mais dès que je posai mon pied au sol, ma cheville fut parcourue d'une atroce douleur. Je ne pus retenir un cri.

- _Je vais t'aider_, me dit-il.

Il s'approcha et me porta dans ses bras jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Ma tête reposait sur son épaule et je pus sentir son parfum qui émanait de son cou.

- _Voilà, tu as des serviettes dans le placard et il y a un verrou sur la porte._ M'expliqua-t-il. _Bon, je te laisse._ Me dit-il soudainement gêné.

Il sortit rapidement et ferma la porte derrière lui. Je tournai aussitôt le verrou et m'approchai du placard à cloche-pied pour sortir un drap de bain que je posai sur le chauffe serviettes juste à côté de la douche. Je fis couler l'eau et me dévêtis en laissant tomber mes vêtements au sol. Je pénétrai dans l'immense cabine de douche dont les jets me massèrent de la tête au pied. Cela me fit un bien fou et détendit tous mes muscles.

Lorsque je sortis enfin de la douche, je tendis la main pour attraper ma serviette mais quand je dépliai le linge, je constatai qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la serviette que j'avais sortie un peu plus tôt mais d'un peignoir bleu marine, son peignoir. Je remarquai aussi que mes vêtements au sol avaient disparu. La colère prit possession de mon être. Comment avait-il pu pénétrer ici à mon insu ? J'enfilai rapidement le peignoir et me précipitai sur le verrou de la porte mais je stoppai net, ma cheville se rappelant à ma mémoire. Je me penchai pour masser mon pied quand je me retrouvai soudainement dans le noir complet. Je ne voyais plus rien.

- _Pas de panique, c'est juste une coupure d'électricité !_ M'informa Edward à l'autre bout de l'appartement. _Je vais allumer des bougies, ne bouge pas. _Il n'y avait pas de danger pour que je bouge avec ma cheville qui me faisait souffrir.

J'attendis quelques instants lorsque je l'entendis de nouveau.

- _Tu peux venir_. Le son de sa voix était beaucoup plus proche à présent, trop proche même.

Je fus surprise par cette proximité soudaine et sursautai. Je ne l'avais pas senti arriver dans le noir.

- _Viens, appuie-toi sur mon bras_. Me proposa-t-il.

Il prit ma main et la cala entre son torse et son biceps. Il m'aida à avancer et je m'agrippai à lui dès le premier pas, grimaçant sous la douleur.

Il me fit entrer dans le salon et je me figeai sur place. Tout le salon était éclairé par des centaines de bougies placées tout autour de la pièce. Un feu avait été allumé dans l'insert de la cheminée. Sur la table, un chandelier illuminait le plat qui m'attendait.

- _Tu as cuisiné ?_ Remarquai-je.

- _Oui, je me suis dit que tu aurais faim_.

- _Merci, c'est très prévenant de ta part_.

- _Oh, ne t'emballe pas, j'ai pris ce que j'ai pu trouver chez le marchand du coin et à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait plus grand-chose à part des œufs et des __aubergines__. Alors j'ai pris les deux et je t'ai cuisiné une omelette aux __aubergines__. J'ai trouvé des carottes aussi, tu en veux, il parait que ça rend aimable ?_

- _Eh bien, allons goûter tout cela. Et pour les carottes, je crois que tu vas avoir besoin d'en manger des tonnes !_ Lui répondis-je en m'asseyant.

- _Désolé de te décevoir mais je ne pourrais pas en manger._

Je constatai au même moment qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul couvert de dressé sur la table.

- _Pourquoi, tu ne manges pas ? _Demandai-je en portant une première bouchée à ma bouche. C'était délicieux malgré la simplicité du plat.

- _Eh bien, je suis un peu spécial, j'ai le même régime alimentaire que l'homme qui t'a agressée_. M'informa-t-il.

- _Tiens donc !_ M'exclamai-je surprise. _Tu te nourris de sang alors ? _Demandai-je sans réfléchir.

- _Oui._ Me répondit-il en me fixant dans les yeux.

- _Tu es un cannibale, alors ?_ M'enquis-je, sortant la première chose qui me venait en tête.

- _Un cannibale !? Mais d'où tu sors ? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de vampires ?_

J'arrêtai de manger et me figeai soudain. Mon cerveau se mit à fonctionner d'un seul coup à plein régime. Bien sûr que j'avais déjà entendu parler des vampires. Certaines personnes de ma bourgade prétendaient même en avoir déjà vu et d'autres de s'être fait mordre mais je n'y avais jamais vraiment cru, je pensais que ces gens étaient fous. Mais je devais, à présent, prendre conscience de la réalité des faits et de leur existence. Je ne pouvais plus le nier après les évènements de ce soir. Comment n'avais-je pas fais le lien plus tôt ? Il était pâle comme un mort et ses mains étaient glacées. Je ne l'avais jamais vu manger ou boire quoi que se soit à la fac. Mon agresseur avait les mêmes caractéristiques physiques que lui mais en plus, il avait tué et dévoré Jessica. Quel était le sort qu'Edward me destinait ? Jouait-il avec moi comme un chat le ferait avec une souris avant de me tuer ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il était si froid et si sévère par moment avec moi. Il me détestait et voulait me torturer avant d'en finir.

Je recrachai la bouchée qui tournait dans ma bouche et me levai précipitamment. Je courus vers la porte en appuyant sur mon pied endolori. Ma cheville me fit énormément souffrir mais je m'efforçai d'en faire abstraction pour quitter au plus vite cet endroit maudit et m'éloigner au plus vite d'Edward, cet être ténébreux aux allures d'ange déchu ô combien dangereux.

J'arrivai enfin à la porte et tournai la poignée mais il fut plus rapide que moi et m'empêcha de l'ouvrir, la repoussant de ses mains qu'il avait placées de chaque côté de ma tête. Je me retrouvai coincée entre la porte et son corps qui était collé au mien. La peur m'envahit de plus belle et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Je m'acharnai à tirer sur la poignée mais je n'eus aucun résultat. Mes yeux me piquèrent et une boule d'angoisse noua ma gorge.

- _Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?_ Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- _Laisse-moi partir_. L'implorai-je de ma voix tremblante. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes qui coulèrent le long de mes joues.

- _Pourquoi veux-tu partir ?_

- _Tu…Tu me fais peur…_Avouai-je.

- _Heureusement que tu as peur, au moins ça t'incite à rester en vie, mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir._ Murmura-t-il. Je pus sentir son souffle frais sur ma nuque dégagée.

- _Pourquoi ? Je t'en prie, ne me tue pas. _Paniquai-je_._

- _Chut, calme-toi, je ne vais pas te tuer. C'est tout toi ça, d'avoir des idées pareilles. Je suis ici pour te protéger, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, Bella._ Me dit-il dans un souffle, sa bouche collée à mon oreille et son corps épousant le mien.

Je me retournai alors doucement et le toisai, cherchant la vérité dans ses prunelles ambrées. Son regard, encré dans le mien, respirait la sincérité mais je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Il était trop près de moi. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Je me perdis dans la profondeur de son regard. Sa façon de me regarder ou de se comporter avec moi avait subitement changée, il était beaucoup plus doux et avait perdu toute sévérité, ce qui le rendait encore plus dangereux. Sa main froide se posa sur ma joue et de son pouce, il essuya mes larmes. Il mit son autre main à la base de mon cou, me faisant frissonner sous la froideur de ce contact qui pourtant faisait bouillir mon sang.

- _Je ne cherche qu'à te protéger_. Répéta-il dans un murmure rauque.

J'étais très attirée par lui, il me fascinait et me terrifiait à la fois, c'était un savant mélange d'émotions qui attisait encore plus mon désir pour lui. Sa tête s'inclina très lentement vers la mienne pour combler l'espace qu'il y avait entre nos deux bouches. Ses lèvres fraîches effleurèrent doucement les miennes. Il se recula pour me regarder. Ses paupières étaient à demi closes et ses pupilles étaient remplies de désir. Sa bouche fondit alors sur la mienne, il pressa ses lèvres plus passionnément. Un gémissement sortit de ma gorge lorsque je répondis avidement à son baiser. Mes bras, qui étaient pantelants, se réveillèrent sous cet assaut et mes mains s'enfouirent dans sa chevelure désordonnée, l'invitant à se presser encore plus contre moi.

Mon corps était comprimé entre le sien et la porte. Je pouvais sentir l'intensité de son désir à travers l'épaisseur de mon peignoir. Son baiser se fit plus entreprenant. De sa langue, il quémanda l'accès à ma bouche en caressant ma lèvre inférieure. Je les entrouvris et sa langue fraîche vint à la rencontre de la mienne. Elles commencèrent un doux ballet sensuel. Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux et les siennes tinrent fermement mon visage. Nous étions accrochés l'un à l'autre souhaitant combler tout espace entre nous.

Sa main quitta ma gorge pour se poser à la base de mon genou. Elle glissa ensuite sous mon peignoir en remontant le long de ma cuisse. Je gémis de nouveau à cette caresse qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon désir pour lui. Sa main continua son ascension pour finir sa course sur l'une de mes fesses. Il fit pression pour remonter ma jambe autour de sa hanche. Sa main repartit à la découverte de mon corps en laissant un sillon brûlant sur son passage et descendit très lentement entre mes jambes. Des millions de papillons s'envolèrent en sentant sa main si proche de mon intimité. Il me fit défaillir. Heureusement qu'il était pressé contre moi pour me maintenir car je serais déjà à terre depuis longtemps. Ses doigts commencèrent à titiller l'extrémité de mon intimité, m'arrachant d'autres gémissements.

Ses lèvres quittèrent ma bouche pour glisser sur ma joue puis derrière le lobe de mon oreille et enfin dans mon cou. Ses baisers étaient à la fois tendres et passionnés. Ses doigts s'activaient toujours sur mon bouton, me procurant des sensations dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence avant ce jour.

- _Hum, Edward,_ gémis-je, complètement soumise à ses caresses et à ses baisers.

Mes mains se posèrent à la base de son cou pour retirer un à un les boutons de sa chemise, frôlant au passage son torse dur et froid. Je les glissai sur ses épaules nues pour achever d'ôter son vêtement qui tomba au sol. La lumière des bougies qui se reflétait sur son corps le rendait moins blafard. Mes doigts caressèrent chaque parcelle de peau à découvert pour descendre progressivement vers la ceinture de son pantalon. Je défis la boucle qui enserrait sa taille et m'attaquai au bouton de son pantalon puis à la fermeture. Dans mon empressement, je libérai de son boxer trop serré son membre dressé jusqu'à ce que sa main me stoppa et attrapa les miennes pour les placer au-dessus de ma tête contre la porte. Son autre main était toujours contre mon intimité. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je sentis alors son doigt entrer à l'intérieur de moi et faire un léger va-et-vient qui m'arracha un nouveau gémissement. Mon corps était complètement à sa merci, je ne contrôlais plus rien et je me laissai aller à toutes ces sensations qu'il me procurait. Il pressa son bas ventre contre moi et je sentis son sexe dressé et dur contre mon ventre. J'en voulais encore plus que ce qu'il me donnait, je voulais le sentir en moi.

- _Je n'en peux plus Edward…viens…_

- _Tu me rends fou, Bella !_ Grogna-t-il.

Il retira sa main et s'empara de mon autre cuisse qu'il remonta sur sa hanche. Il me tenait d'une seule main qu'il posa sous mes fesses, l'autre enserrait toujours mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête. Il encra son regard au mien et d'un brusque coup de rein me pénétra profondément. Je ne pus retenir un cri de surprise et de plaisir qu'il étouffa de sa bouche en un fougueux baiser. Il donna un autre coup de rein, toujours plus brusque et allant toujours plus loin qui me fit crier de nouveau. J'aimais cette espèce de sauvagerie avec laquelle il me prenait. C'était à la fois passionné et bestial mais je ne voulais pas goûter à la douceur à cet instant, j'avais trop soif de lui. J'étais trop avide de son corps et de le sentir en moi. Il commença alors un va-et-vient de plus en plus fort et toujours plus rythmé. Mon dos et ma tête frottaient contre la porte à chacun de ses assauts. Je ne pouvais rien faire, même pas le caresser ou m'accrocher à lui car il me tenait toujours serrée dans son étau. Je subissais agréablement chacun de ses à-coups au plus profond de mon être. Je sentis le plaisir monter en flèche, ma respiration était saccadée et j'allais bientôt exploser. Dans un ultime assaut, il se libéra en moi à l'instant même où j'atteignais l'extase. Il poussa un cri bestial qu'il étouffa dans mon cou en se collant à moi. Nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle mais repus.

Ses mains relâchèrent enfin les miennes que j'enfouis dans ses cheveux. Les muscles de mon corps se détendirent et je devins pantelante contre lui, camouflant mon visage contre le sien. Je reprenais peu à peu mon souffle et mon cœur repris un rythme plus normal.

Il redressa la tête et posa un doigt sous mon menton pour m'inciter à le regarder. Je croisai son regard, il avait l'air si sérieux à cet instant.

- _As-tu toujours peur de moi, Bella ?_ Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Je rougis aussitôt à cette question car malgré le fait que nous venions de nous donner l'un à l'autre, il m'effrayait toujours un peu. Seulement, je n'avais plus peur de lui de la même façon. Je savais qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal car malgré son statut de vampire, il avait su résister à l'appel de mon sang alors qu'il était au plus près de moi. Ce qui m'effrayait, en fait, c'était lui, il m'impressionnait. Il était tellement tout, alors que moi, je n'étais rien. Il était imposant, moi j'étais discrète. Il était beau alors que j'étais quelconque. Il avait ce côté mystérieux et ténébreux qui le rendaient encore plus séduisant et désirable, alors que j'étais un livre ouvert, incapable de cacher mes émotions.

- _Tu ne réponds pas, que dois-je en conclure ?_

- _Je n'ai pas peur de toi._ Finis-je par lui dire, peu convaincue de ma propre réponse.

- _Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincue_. Constata-t-il. « C'est bien ce que je disais, un vrai livre ouvert ! » _Hum, c'est dommage car je n'en avais pas terminé avec toi, ce n'était en fait qu'un préambule, mais si tu as peur, je ne peux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit_. Me dit-il, une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

Il se retira et desserra mes jambes qui enserraient toujours ses hanches. Lorsque mes pieds touchèrent le sol, il esquissa un pas de recul. Mais mes mains, qui étaient encore autour de son cou, s'agrippèrent à lui, tout d'abord pour le retenir mais aussi pour ne pas tomber car je n'avais pas recouvré mon équilibre.

Il ne résista pas et vint se coller de nouveau à moi, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je le fixai alors en prenant tout mon sérieux pour lui prouver que je ne mentais pas.

- _Je n'ai plus peur de toi._ Lui avouai-je en toute sincérité.

Je remarquai aussitôt que la flamme du désir se ralluma dans ses yeux. Il esquissa un sourire en coin. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et caressèrent mes bras de tout leur long en faisant glisser mon peignoir qui tomba à terre, soumettant mon corps nu à son regard de braise. Ses yeux étincelèrent de désir en détaillant chaque partie de mon anatomie, en partant de ma gorge, pour descendre sur ma poitrine, mon ventre et mon bas-ventre, mes jambes, puis il remonta sur mes lèvres qu'il fixa comme s'il était assoiffé. Il encadra mon visage de ses mains et pressa avidement sa bouche sur la mienne, la butinant et la malmenant pour mon plus grand plaisir. Puis il s'esquiva aussi vite qu'il avait pris mes lèvres. Ses doigts effleurèrent mes épaules, mes bras, mes mains et mes hanches pour se placer derrière mon dos et mes genoux. Il me souleva dans ses bras et fit un pas avant de s'arrêter.

- _Zut, mon pantalon !_

Ce dernier se trouvait à mi-chemin entre ses fesses et ses genoux. Je le sentis se tortiller sous moi. Il était en train de faire glisser son pantalon et son boxer sans les mains, à l'aide simplement de ses pieds.

Je me mis à rire en voyant le mal qu'il se donnait pour y arriver, il sautillait sur place tout en me gardant dans ses bras, pour réussir à retirer quelques centimètres de vêtements à chaque fois. Une fois son pantalon et son boxer au sol, il les envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je ris de nouveau en voyant ce geste si insouciant, il se mit à rire également. C'était la première fois que je le voyais rire et je devais avouer qu'il était plus séduisant que jamais. Je tombai encore plus sous son charme quand il était attentionné et agréable avec moi.

-_ Tu es fou._ Lui dis-je.

- _Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu me rends fou_. Me répondit-il en resserrant l'étau de ses bras autour mon corps nu, lui aussi était nu à présent.

- _Cela aurait été plus simple si tu m'avais reposée à terre. _Lui fis-je remarquer.

- _Je ne pouvais me permettre de prendre le risque de te voir tenter de t'échapper une seconde fois_. Répliqua-t-il taquin. _Tu es ma prisonnière et je compte bien en profiter…_

Il se pencha pour attraper mes lèvres. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller à ce baiser tendre et passionné. Un petit courant d'air chatouilla mes cheveux. J'ouvris les paupières et remarquai qu'il nous conduisait vers le salon illuminé par toutes les bougies qui entouraient la pièce. Il me déposa délicatement sur le tapis juste devant le feu de cheminée et s'assit à mes côtés.

La lumière envoyée par le feu sur son corps tout pâle le rendait moins froid et encore plus attrayant. J'adorais regarder la danse des flammes se refléter sur lui. C'était si sensuel. C'était un appel à l'abandon de soi. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, poser mes mains sur ce corps d'Apollon qui m'appelait.

Il ne bougeait pas, il était assis juste en face de moi, un genou replié sur lequel reposait son bras. Il me regarda des flammes plein les yeux. J'étais assise également, m'appuyant sur mes mains légèrement en arrière et mes jambes allongées le long des siennes.

Bien qu'il soit déjà nu, je le déshabillai du regard, partant de ses yeux ambrés assombris par le désir qui renaissait, descendant sur sa bouche qui embrassait divinement bien avec ce petit goût frais qui vous rendait complètement dépendante de lui. Mes yeux glissèrent ensuite sur ce torse aux muscles si bien dessinés faisant ressortir ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux et enfin mon regard se posa sur son sexe qui n'était que la confirmation de ce que le reste de son corps me montrait déjà : son désir pour moi.

Il tendit son bras vers moi pour poser sa main froide sur mon cou. Je fus parcourue par des milliers de petits fourmillements qui me firent frissonner sous la simple caresse de ses doigts. De son pouce, il caressa mes lèvres.

- _Tu es si belle Bella, et tellement désirable, tu as fait fondre toutes les barrières que j'avais bâties si solidement tout autour de moi et ce, en l'espace de quelques heures. _Murmura-t-il en encrant ses yeux dans les miens pour intensifier le sens de ses mots. _Jamais une humaine ne m'avait autant bousculé comme tu l'as fait. Malgré les évènements dramatiques qui se sont passés ce soir, tu as su faire disparaître cette mélancolie qui m'habitait depuis une éternité. Tu es spéciale Bella et je viens juste de m'en rendre compte alors que je te côtoie tous les jours à la fac. Quel gâchis, tout ce temps perdu, surtout depuis ces derniers jours où je t'ai haïe plus que de raison._

_- Alors, c'était bien vrai, je n'avais pas rêvé, c'était bien de la haine que j'avais vue dans tes yeux en début de soirée. Pourquoi me haïssais-tu ?_

- _Oh, pour le plus vieux motif du monde…la jalousie._ Lâcha-t-il

_- La jalousie ?_ Répétai-je surprise._ Et de qui étais-tu jaloux ?_

_- De Jacob._

_- Jacob ? Etrange, il est simplement mon meilleur ami, mais pourquoi tout le monde pense que l'on est ensemble ?_

- _Je savais que vous étiez simplement amis, je l'avais lu dans ses pensées, c'est un don que je possède mais malheureusement, pour une raison que j'ignore, il ne fonctionne pas sur toi. Enfin bref, il aurait préféré autre chose entre vous. Pourtant quelque chose en moi me disait que vous étiez destinés l'un à l'autre, que je n'avais pas le droit de m'immiscer entre vous. Et puis, on m'a chargé de te protéger et te voici ici dans mes bras, venant de t'offrir à moi. A présent je me dis que finalement le destin n'est pas écrit, qu'il n'y a pas de destinée mais seulement ce que nous faisons. Alors ce soir, tu es à moi, tu es mienne et personne ne viendra t'arracher à moi au risque de subir mon courroux. Désormais tu m'appartiens._

J'aurais dû être effrayée par cet excès de possessivité mais au contraire, j'étais heureuse car si j'étais sienne, il était mien aussi en retour. Cet être à la beauté quasi divine sur lequel j'avais fantasmé des heures durant, pendant mes heures de cours, me voulait et souhaitait que je lui appartienne. Et bien soit, qu'il en soit ainsi, je serai à lui.

- _Je suis tienne, Edward…_Murmurai-je.

Il se pencha et m'attira à lui pour joindre nos bouches qui se frôlèrent au premier contact. Ses lèvres se pressèrent un peu plus fort contre les miennes à chaque seconde qui passait. Ce baiser si doux au premier instant devint brûlant et passionné au fur et à mesure qu'il butinait ma bouche.

Nos bouches étaient scellées et pourtant nos corps étaient si loin l'un de l'autre. La lumière des flammes filtrait entre nos deux corps, envoyant nos ombres contre le mur du fond. Je ne supportai plus cette distance entre nous et me redressai pour me mettre à genoux. Il fit de même et nos corps se touchèrent enfin. Ma poitrine vint s'écraser contre son torse dur et froid, ce qui fit durcir la pointe de mes seins. J'accrochai mes mains à son cou pour approfondir notre baiser, l'attirant toujours plus près de moi.

Il posa sa main sur le bas de mon dos et me serra contre lui. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, je suivis son geste en faisant de même et sa langue vint rencontrer la mienne. Elles se caressèrent d'abord timidement puis elles entamèrent une danse très sensuelle menant une cadence effrénée. Je ne pus retenir les geignements poussés par ma gorge, sous la pression de sa bouche. Il me fit basculer délicatement en arrière, me retenant de sa main pour m'allonger sur cet épais tapis très confortable. Il me rejoignit, s'allongeant à mes côtés mais sans se coller à moi.

Il redressa la tête pour regarder au-delà de moi et il tendit le bras. Je suivis du regard son geste et remarquai qu'il prenait, dans sa main, une rose qui reposait dans un vase sur la table basse. Il posa le cœur de la fleur au sommet de mon front. Je pus sentir ses pétales si doux caresser ma peau. Il la fit glisser très lentement sur mon nez pour arriver sur ma bouche. J'humai son délicieux parfum qui éveilla tous mes sens. Il continua en la faisant glisser sur ma joue puis descendit au creux de mon cou, frôlant ma chair si sensible et si délicate à cet endroit. Il poursuivit en traçant un sillon brûlant sur ma poitrine, survolant chaque sein pour en titiller la pointe. Je sentis ensuite la rose caresser mon ventre pour terminer sa course juste au-dessus de mon intimité. Des milliers de papillons se précipitèrent dans mon bas ventre et accrurent mon excitation et mon désir pour lui. Quelle douce torture, il me faisait subir.

Il remplaça la rose par ses lèvres qui se posèrent à la lisière de mon ventre. Sa bouche refit le chemin inverse que cette rose avait tracé. Sa langue chatouilla mon nombril et remonta lentement, ne laissant aucune parcelle de peau inexplorée. Il s'approcha de l'un de mes seins et prit mon téton dans sa bouche, le suçant jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne dur à souhait. Il reproduisit la même torture sur mon autre sein puis il continua son ascension vers ma gorge. Il ouvrit un peu plus sa bouche et je sentis ses dents caresser ma carotide tout en la léchant. Le danger qu'ajoutait son acte à mon désir augmenta encore d'un cran mon envie de lui. Il remonta encore, suçota le lobe de mon oreille et me murmura son désir fou qui le consumait et son impatience à me faire sienne à nouveau.

Sa bouche se posa en une pluie de baisers sur mon menton pour fondre sur ma bouche avec une extrême ardeur et une passion non retenue. Il se recula de quelques centimètres pour placer la tige de la rose sur mes lèvres dont les épines étaient très affûtées. Il la fit glisser très doucement et je sentis une légère coupure sur ma lèvre inférieure. Je reconnus immédiatement le goût du sang qui pointait à l'entrée de ma bouche. Edward s'inclina de nouveau et de sa langue, il lécha l'entaille sur ma lèvre. Il me goûtait tout en s'abreuvant des minuscules gouttes de sang qui perlaient.

- _Hum,_ gémit-il,_ tu es délicieuse_.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et colla son corps contre le mien, se plaçant au-dessus de moi. Je perçus toute l'ampleur de son désir contre ma jambe. Je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux et les empoignai pour le maintenir fermement contre ma bouche, pour qu'il ne s'arrête jamais et qu'il me procure ce plaisir indéfiniment. Sa jambe s'immisça entre les miennes, frottant sa cuisse contre mon intimité. Je poussai à nouveau un gémissement sous l'effet de ce frottement et j'en quémandai plus. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il me torturait. S'il ne me prenait pas de suite, j'allais me consumer sur place.

- _Patience,_ souffla-t-il entre deux baisers, sentant mon impatience.

Sa bouche s'éloigna de la mienne pour repartir à l'assaut de mon corps, embrassant et léchant chaque parcelle de peau, comme s'il voulait apposer sa marque, son sceau, sur ma peau. A cet instant, je lui appartenais et me donnais à lui sans résistance, le suppliant presque de me prendre. Le sillon brûlant que sa bouche traçait passa sur ma poitrine, mon ventre et finit sa course plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. Ses mains se placèrent à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, m'incitant à les écarter. Je sentis sa langue se poser sur mon bouton, le caressant et le suçant avec une infinie douceur, m'envoyant des salves de plaisir dans tout mon corps.

- _Hum, Edward_, gémis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier, ce qui rouvrit ma plaie.

Il avait dû sentir mon sang car il revint sur mes lèvres et fondit dessus en émettant un râle de gorge. J'aimais ce côté sauvage qu'il avait par moment et qui m'inspirait crainte et désir à la fois et m'attirait encore plus vers lui. J'adorais jouer avec le danger. Il me faisait perdre tout sens de la réalité et je ne contrôlais plus rien. Pourtant, je voulais lui faire plaisir comme il l'avait fait pour moi.

Je repris soudainement le contrôle de mon corps et plaquai mes mains sur son torse, le poussant légèrement pour le faire basculer sur le dos. Il n'émit aucune résistance et se laissa aller. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui, m'asseyant sur son sexe durci par l'excitation. Mes mains glissèrent sur son torse et laissèrent une trace blanche sous le passage de mes ongles sur sa peau. Je glissai lentement vers son bas ventre et pris dans mes mains l'instrument de son désir. Je me penchai et le léchai langoureusement tout en le caressant en un va-et-vient de plus en plus rythmé avant de le prendre pleinement en bouche. Il poussa un cri bestial en prononçant mon nom, il aimait ce que je lui faisais.

Il se redressa soudain et plaqua ses mains sur mes hanches, m'incitant à remonter vers lui. Il était assis et me plaça juste au-dessus de son sexe, me maintenant fermement sous les fesses. Il donna alors un brusque coup de rein et pénétra en moi. Je m'accrochai instinctivement à lui en m'agrippant à son cou avant de pousser un cri de surprise de le sentir en moi. Il donna un autre coup de rein, m'envoyant une nouvelle onde de plaisir. Mon corps se mit à répondre à l'appel du sien et j'ondulai les hanches pour l'accueillir encore plus aisément en moi. Je me soulevai et m'abaissai au rythme de ses va-et-vient. Une de ses mains se détacha de mes fesses pour englober un sein et il se pencha pour venir le lécher de sa langue. Ma tête se reposa au sommet de la sienne, humant le parfum de son shampoing. Son bassin allait et venait en moi sans répit, allant toujours plus profondément en moi, m'envoyant des milliers de sensations et me procurant un plaisir fou. Mon Dieu que c'était bon, il faisait l'amour comme un Dieu.

Ses bras enlacèrent ma taille et il me fit basculer brusquement, m'allongeant sur le dos, je me retrouvai à nouveau sous lui. Il était toujours en moi et me regardait. Ses pupilles, où dansaient les flammes des bougies, exprimaient tout le plaisir qu'il prenait en s'insinuant en moi. Ses hanches bougèrent de nouveau, il entrait et sortait de mon intimité et se frottait contre mes parois si sensibles à chaque nouvel assaut. Ses mains encadrèrent mon visage et il m'embrassa tendrement d'abord puis de plus en plus passionnément, la langue s'insinuant entre mes lèvres à la recherche de la mienne.

Ses coups de reins se firent de plus en plus pressants et le rythme de notre danse augmenta crescendo. Mon bassin bougeait continuellement pour aller à sa rencontre et le sentir venir toujours plus loin en moi, encore et encore jusqu'au point culminant. Je sentis mon corps sur le point d'exploser, mes hanches ondulaient en cadence avec les siennes. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson sous nos va-et-vient qui nous emportèrent tous les deux dans la spirale de l'extase et du plaisir. Ma respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée. Ce fut enfin l'explosion en moi et mon corps vibra sous toutes ces sensations si jouissives que je ressentis en atteignant le sommet de mon désir. Il émit un gros râle à son tour et se libéra en moi, répandant sa jouissance au plus profond de mon être.

Il se laissa retomber sur moi, enfouissant sa tête contre mon cou. Le silence revint et je pus percevoir les battements de mon cœur affolé et ma poitrine se soulever rapidement sous le coup de mon essoufflement. Il glissa sur le côté et m'attira contre lui, m'enlaçant fermement et déposant un baiser au sommet de mon front. Mon rythme cardiaque se calma peu à peu et je repris une respiration normale.

Après quelques instants passés immobiles l'un contre l'autre, je commençai à ressentir la fraîcheur de son corps et je me mis à frissonner.

-_ Tu as froid ?_ Remarqua-t-il aussitôt.

- _Un petit peu, _avouai-je.

- _Ne bouge pas, je reviens, _me dit-il en se levant et s'éloignant de moi à mon plus grand regret.

Il s'éclipsa à vitesse inhumaine et réapparut quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, un grand plaid sur le bras. Je m'assis lorsqu'il s'approcha. Il le déposa sur mes épaules et enveloppa tout mon corps avec. Je cessai de frissonner aussitôt.

Il s'assit sur le tapis contre le siège du canapé juste derrière moi, plaçant ses jambes de chaque côté de mon corps puis il m'attira à lui. Mon dos reposa contre son torse, ma tête s'appuya contre son épaule et ses bras m'enlacèrent. Nous étions lovés l'un contre l'autre, face au foyer de lumière, regardant les flammes danser dans la cheminée.

- _Alors, tu ne regrettes pas ?_ Me demanda-t-il tout en approchant sa bouche près de mon oreille.

-_ Non. Et toi ?_ Répliquai-je.

- _Non, je ne regrette en aucun cas d'avoir bravé le destin_. Me répondit-il.

Cela me fit penser aussitôt à une question qui avait germé dans ma tête avant nos ébats dans le salon.

- _Pourquoi pensais-tu que Jacob et moi étions destinés à être ensemble ?_

Il sourit, déposa un baiser à la base de mon cou avant de reprendre d'un air sérieux.

- _Je suppose qu'il est temps à présent que je t'explique tout, mais par où commencer ? Peut-être par l'élément qui a tout déclenché ?_

- _Je t'écoute Edward,_ lui répondis-je, attendant hâtivement ses explications qu'il me devait depuis le début de la soirée. Je me penchai légèrement sur le côté pour le regarder.

Ses yeux étaient perdus dans la contemplation des flammes, il avait l'air grave soudain.

- _Tu as déjà rencontré Alice, ma sœur, c'est un vampire également et comme moi, elle ne s'en prend pas aux humains. Elle a aussi un don, celui de voir l'avenir. _Commença-t-il.

_- Et elle m'a vu, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui, elle a eu une vision sur ton avenir qui est la cause de tout ce qui s'est passé en début de soirée._

_- Comment est-ce possible ? Dis-moi ce qu'elle a vu ?_

_- Elle t'a vu d'abord enceinte et après, elle a vu ton enfant naître, un garçon. Lorsqu'il atteindra l'âge adulte, il se trouvera doté de dons particuliers et d'une force incommensurable qui lui permettront d'exterminer toute notre espèce. Il sera celui qui arrivera à tuer les vampires les plus puissants qui existent en ce monde._

_- Quoi mais…mais c'est impossible._

_- Crois-moi Bella, j'ai vu sa vision à travers ses pensées. Je ne te mens pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne s'en prendra qu'aux vampires qui s'attaquent aux humains et ne tuera pas à tout va tout vampire qu'il croisera sur son chemin. Mais ce n'est pas cela le plus grave. Au moment où ma sœur a eu sa vision, Aro est arrivé et à son contact, il a également vu ce qu'elle venait de voir. Bien qu'il agisse comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, je savais ce qu'il préparait. Il avait décidé de tuer cet enfant bien avant qu'il ne vienne au monde et même avant qu'il ne soit conçut, en tuant sa mère, en s'en prenant à toi directement, Bella._

Les pièces du puzzle se mirent enfin en place dans ma tête et je compris.

_- C'est pour cela que ce vampire m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il devait me tuer. Mais c'est injuste, on veut me tuer pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore fait, pour détruire un être qui n'existe pas encore car je sais très bien que je ne suis pas enceinte._

_- Non, tu ne l'es pas, j'ai déjà vérifié. _Confirma-t-il.

- _Sais…sais-tu qui sera le père ?_

- _Non, la vision d'Alice était brouillée sur lui, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Alors j'ai…j'ai supposé que…_

_- Tu as donc supposé que ce devait probablement être Jacob le père puisqu'il est le seul garçon que je côtoie_. Finis-je à sa place.

- _Oui, je l'ai supposé mais pas pour cette unique raison. Ton ami porte un secret comme Alice et moi, et pour cette raison, ma sœur ne peut avoir de visions lorsqu'un membre de son espèce est proche d'elle ou bien qu'il est impliqué dans sa vision._

- _Qu'est-ce que Jacob est ?_

_- C'est son secret Bella, c'est à lui de te le dire, même si je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, je ne peux pas le trahir._

- _Très bien, je lui demanderai, mais en tout cas une chose est sûre, ce ne sera jamais lui le père. Moi, avoir un enfant avec Jacob ! Beurk ! Mais quelle horreur ! Ce serait comme avoir un enfant avec mon frère !_

Il esquissa un léger sourire face à ma réaction mais il reprit très vite son sérieux pour poursuivre son récit.

- _Après le départ d'Aro, ma famille a décidé de te protéger à distance et j'ai dû m'y coller puisque c'est moi qui te côtoyais le plus à la fac_. M'expliqua-t-il.

- _Alors ce soir, si tu étais là, c'était pour me protéger ? _M'enquis-je.

_- Bien sûr, jamais je ne serais venu de mon plein gré pour voir toutes ces horreurs exposées !_

_- Moi non plus, je n'y étais pas de mon plein gré. C'était Jessica qui m'y avait contraint. Jessica…_Ma gorge se noua soudain en repensant à elle. _Si…si elle est morte, c'est à cause de moi._ Mes larmes se mirent à couler et je fondis en sanglots.

Edward resserra son étreinte autour de moi pour me consoler.

- _Chut, Bella, tu n'y es pour rien et je te jure que tu n'auras pas le même destin qu'elle. Je te protégerai au péril de ma vie s'il le faut mais il ne touchera pas un seul de tes cheveux._ Me promit-il.

- _Merci, merci Edward d'être là._ Lui dis-je en me blottissant contre lui.

Il me berça, attendant que ma peine s'apaise. Je finis par calmer mes sanglots lorsque le sommeil vint me trouver. Je sentis ses mains glisser sous moi. Il me souleva dans ses bras et me porta jusque dans sa chambre pour me poser sur son lit. Il s'allongea contre moi et m'enlaça. Je reposai ma tête contre son torse et fermai les yeux pour sombrer de nouveau, me remémorant toutes les émotions que j'avais ressenties lors de cette soirée : nous étions passés de la haine, la peur et la crainte, au bonheur, aux fous rires, à l'extase et enfin aux révélations.

Je ne rouvris les yeux que le lendemain matin, en entendant une discussion assez agitée dans la pièce d'à côté. Je tendis le bras pour chercher ce corps qui m'avait procuré tellement de plaisir il y avait à peine quelques heures mais je ne rencontrai que le drap froid posé sur le lit. J'ouvris les yeux pour constater par moi-même. Effectivement, il n'était plus allongé à mes côtés. Je me redressai pour parcourir la pièce à sa recherche mais la chambre était vide. Il était sorti.

Je sortis complètement de mes songes en percevant des voix dans la pièce d'à côté.

- _Sors d'ici Aro !_ Entendis-je Edward ordonner froidement.

Mon cœur s'affola aussitôt en entendant la rage d'Edward mais surtout le nom qu'il venait de prononcer. « Aro ». Il m'avait retrouvée et était ici pour m'éliminer. La panique commença à m'envahir, je me levai et trouvai sur une chaise la chemise d'Edward. Je l'enfilai rapidement et m'approchai de la porte pour tendre l'oreille.

_- Où est-elle ?_ Demanda une voix mielleuse.

-_ Je n'en sais rien. _Répliqua Edward.

_- Tu mens. Je le sais sans même avoir besoin de lire dans tes pensées. Je peux sentir son odeur si délectable et entendre son petit cœur affolé battre rapidement. Elle est ici, tout près, elle est dans cette chambre._

_- Non, tu te trompes, elle n'est pas ici. _S'obstina Edward.

_- C'est ce que nous allons voir. Edward, pousse-toi de mon chemin, écarte-toi de cette porte. _Gronda Aro.

-_ Non !_ Répondit Edward en poussant des grognements.

Je me reculai de la porte en entendant des pas se rapprocher et celle-ci s'ouvrit subitement, volant en éclats. Je vis Edward être propulsé à l'autre bout de la chambre et percuter de plein fouet le mur, le fissurant au passage.

_- Edward !_ Criai-je en portant la main à ma bouche.

_- Tiens, tiens, la voilà enfin. Bonjour, ma chère Bella._ Entendis-je derrière moi.

- _Ne la touche pas !_ Rétorqua Edward en bondissant rapidement pour foncer vers moi. De ses bras, il me plaqua contre lui.

Il fit face à l'autre homme, grand, brun, à la peau quasiment translucide et aux yeux rouges sang, qu'il appelait Aro. Ce dernier tenait dans sa main une rose, ma rose, cette fleur symbole de nos ébats de la veille. Il l'huma puis la serra dans sa paume pour y retirer tous les pétales avant de les laisser tomber au sol. Il jeta également la tige qu'il écrasa de son pied.

- _Edward, tu ne me facilites pas la tâche ! Allons mon garçon, éloigne-toi d'elle que j'en finisse, tu sais que c'est nécessaire pour notre salut à tous._

_- Non, tu te trompes, ce n'est pas nécessaire. _Me défendit-il_._

_- Bien sûr que si. Si je ne la tue pas, son fils viendra au monde et il détruira toute notre espèce._

_- Tu n'as vu cela qu'à travers les pensées d'Alice mais ses pensées peuvent changer. En plus, Bella n'est pas enceinte. La tuer serait sacrifier sa vie inutilement._

_- Alors laisse-moi vérifier qu'elle ne l'est pas._

_- Non, je ne te laisserai pas la toucher, je n'ai aucune confiance en toi._

- _Tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix. Jane ? _Appela-t-il derrière lui.

- _Quoi, Jane est ici ?_ S'étonna Edward terrifié par ce nom.

- _Oui, maître ?_ Répondit une voix très douce.

Une petite jeune fille blonde, très pâle aux yeux rouges sang comme son maître, fit son apparition à l'embrasure de la porte.

Edward me pressa plus étroitement dans ses bras.

_- Edward ?_ L'appelai-je en levant les yeux vers lui. Je vis de la peur sur son visage.

Il baissa les siens vers moi. Il me regarda intensément, la peine se dessina sur son beau visage. Il s'inclina et déposa un baiser plein de fougue sur mes lèvres.

- _Peux-tu immobiliser Edward, le temps que je m'occupe de Bella ?_ Entendis-je Aro ordonner.

Edward mit fin à notre baiser et fusilla du regard la jeune fille.

Il me relâcha brutalement et son visage ne devint que torture et souffrance. Son corps était comme parcouru par des décharges électriques qui le faisaient convulser.

- _Mon dieu, Edward !_ Criai-je. _Que lui faites-vous, arrêtez !_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il ira mieux dans quelques instants._ Me rassura Aro en s'approchant de moi.

Je reculais à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas jusqu'à ce que mon dos rencontre le mur derrière moi. Je ne pouvais plus m'échapper. J'étais coincée et prise au piège.

_- Non, laisse-la !_ Hurla Edward, trouvant la force de parler malgré la douleur.

Aro l'ignora et continua son approche. A présent, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Il me fit un sourire qui me donna la nausée. Il tendit les bras vers moi pour poser ses mains sur mon ventre. Son regard s'assombrit soudain et son sourire se crispa.

- _C'est bien ce que je pensais, ta sœur avait vu juste, même si elle a tout fait pour me cacher ses pensées. Ses visions étaient justes, Bella est bien enceinte. Je perçois les battements du foetus. _

Enceinte ? Moi ? Ce n'était pas possible, je n'avais pas eu de rapport avec un mec depuis des mois à part…ce soir… Je réfléchis très vite à cet instant…Ce ne pouvait pas être possible... Edward était un vampire et je ne pouvais pas être enceinte si rapidement.

- _Non, tu…dois… faire…erreur._ Réussit à dire Edward malgré la souffrance qui le submergeait.

- _Non, il n'y a pas d'erreur, tu n'as qu'à vérifier par toi-même en écoutant les battements._

_- Je ne peux rien faire avec votre engin de torture ! _Ragea-t-il.

_- Jane Chérie ? Stop !_

Edward tomba à terre sitôt l'ordre donné_. _Il se redressa promptement et avança vers nous.

_- Pas un pas de plus Edward. Tu peux écouter d'où tu es !_ Menaça-t-il en plaçant sa main sur ma gorge et en faisant pression.

Edward se figea instantanément.

_- D'accord, je n'avance plus mais ne lui fais pas de mal. _

Il tendit ensuite l'oreille et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en me fixant. D'après ce que je pus lire sur le visage d'Edward, Aro avait raison. J'étais bien enceinte.

_- Ce n'est pas possible,_ murmura-t-il.

- _Apparemment si, c'est le cas,_ répliqua Aro. _Bella, ma chère amie, pourrais-tu me dire qui est le père car, pour une raison que j'ignore, il m'est totalement impossible de pénétrer tes pensées ?_

Je vis Edward ouvrir la bouche pour parler, je le fixai intensément et tournai la tête faiblement en signe de renoncement. Non, il ne devait pas avouer. Aro le tuerait aussi.

- _Il n'y a pas de père !_ Répondis-je en le provoquant.

- _Très bien, de toute façon, cela ne change rien._

Il resserra sa poigne sur mon cou, bloquant ainsi ma respiration.

- _Non, Aro, laisse-la !!!_ Cria Edward en filant vers nous mais il fut coupé dans son élan et se figea soudainement. Jane devait à nouveau le torturer.

Aro tourna autour de moi pour se placer derrière moi en me maintenant toujours prisonnière de ses mains. Il approcha sa bouche tout contre mon oreille.

- _Je ne peux te laisser la vie et te laisser donner la vie au risque de perdre la nôtre._ Murmura-t-il.

J'entendis le bruit d'une lame scintiller. Il venait de sortir une dague de son ceinturon et la plaça sur ma gorge.

- _Non !_ Hurla Edward. _Je t'en prie Aro, ne fais pas ça !!!!_

D'un seul coup, la lame aiguisée caressa ma peau d'un bout à l'autre de ma gorge puis il me relâcha. Je courus vers Edward, enfin libre, mais lorsque je voulus prendre ma respiration, rien ne vint, tout était coupé. Aro venait de me trancher la gorge.

_POV Edward_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de supplier Aro d'arrêter quand je compris ses intentions mais il n'en fit rien. Il porta sa dague sur la gorge de Bella et fit légèrement pression en la faisant glisser sur sa largeur.

- _NON !! _Criai-je de nouveau mais c'était trop tard, je voyais déjà le sang s'échapper de son cou.

Il la relâcha comme si elle n'avait plus d'importance maintenant qu'il avait accompli son morbide dessein. Elle courut vers moi mais stoppa net quand elle constata qu'Aro venait de la blesser mortellement. Elle posa ses mains instinctivement sur son cou comme si ce geste pouvait l'aider à respirer. Ces genoux faiblirent et elle tomba de tout son long sur le sol. Je rageai de ne pouvoir me précipiter à ses côtés mais j'étais toujours figé par Jane qui m'envoyait des salves de décharges qui électrisaient tout mon être.

La douleur qui paralysait mon corps s'arrêta soudainement. Alice venait d'arriver derrière Jane qui était trop concentrée sur moi pour l'avoir remarquée. Ma sœur en profita pour lui arracher la tête brutalement puis elle la démembra rapidement pour éparpiller ses restes dans toute la pièce en attendant de les brûler.

J'allais m'occuper d'Aro lorsque je constatai qu'il s'était éclipsé par la fenêtre. Quel lâche ! Il avait préféré fuir avant que cela ne tourne mal pour lui. Je resserrai les poings de colère et de rage.

- _Edward !_ M'appela Alice._ Bella…_

Ce simple mot me ramena à l'urgence de la situation. Je la cherchai du regard, l'espace d'un instant. Elle gisait sur le sol, son corps convulsait. Je me précipitai sur le parquet à ses côtés et la retournai. Sa gorge était complètement couverte de sang qui coulait sur le reste de son corps. Je la serrai dans mes bras, elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à ma chemise comme si elle voulait se raccrocher à la vie. Les battements de son cœur faiblissaient à chaque seconde. Elle allait mourir si je ne faisais rien.

Je repoussai délicatement ses cheveux pour dégager son cou, j'approchai mes lèvres doucement, je les entrouvris mais elle posa sa main sur ma bouche pour me stopper. Je la regardai.

- _Non._ Me dit-elle.

- _Pourquoi ?_ Lui demandai-je, ne comprenant pas son refus.

- _Le…bé…bé…_Murmura-t-elle.

- _Il ne survivra pas d'une manière ou d'une autre_. Lui avouai-je abruptement.

Ce bébé était mort au moment où Aro avait tranché la gorge de Bella, il n'était pas la priorité. C'était elle, à présent. Elle était devenue ma priorité, ma vie. Je vis des larmes apparaître dans ses prunelles fatiguées et couler le long de ses joues.

- _Laisse-moi te sauver, Bella…_

Elle me fixa et tourna la tête légèrement de gauche à droite en signe de renoncement. Sa main caressa ma joue et son regard s'approfondit dans le mien. Puis soudain, ses yeux devinrent vides et ses paupières se refermèrent. Sa main glissa et retomba doucement au sol alors que sa tête s'inclina en arrière. Son cœur avait rendu son dernier battement.

- _Non !_ Criai-je.

Son corps devint tout pantelant dans mes bras. Elle était morte, la vie l'avait quittée, elle m'avait quitté. Non, elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller et me laisser seul. On venait à peine de se trouver qu'elle me quittait déjà. Je ne voulais pas la laisser partir et pourtant elle ne m'en avait pas laissé le choix.

Un grondement féroce sortit de ma gorge et la colère m'envahit de nouveau. Je la maintins fermement dans mes bras. Ma bouche fondit sur sa clavicule, enfonçant mes dents dans sa chair si tendre et si fragile, pour y répandre tout mon venin, même si ce geste semblait sans espoir…

* * *

**Voilà c'est terminé, je laisse votre imagination faire le reste…Alors Bella vivra ou vivra pas !**

**Encore une fin bien sabique me direz-vous ! Ben j'y peux rien c'est dans mes gènes à présent !! **

**Alors je tenais à préciser un petit point qui me tiens à cœur, toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec le lemon de Dri ( ma grande sœur sadique) dans son OS redoutable attraction est une pure coïncidence, à croire que nos cerveaux sont connectés !!!**

**Bon alors vous avez aimez, détestez, bof !! Dites-moi tout !! Cliquez sur le petit bouton vert !!**

**Robisous**

**Sabi**

**Edit le 16 mars 2009!! mais vous tous d'avoir lu mon os et un énorme merci à tout ceux qui ont voté pour mon OS qui a terminé 3ème exéquo avec avec Lilispank et Mia!!!**

**Une petite suite est en préparation, j'ai déjà écris quelques pages!!**


End file.
